


Clearer Upon Reflection

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series 1, Cassie and Michelle sit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearer Upon Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timjr

 

 

"Can I have a hit?" Michelle leans back on the couch, tapping her foot in the air, not impatient, just passing the time.

"Oh, wow," Cassie says, realizing. "Yeah, totally." She sucks in the remaining puff and then passing the joint to Michelle, her eye catches on their reflection in the television screen, the smoke billowing up from around her face. "I'm, like, surprised no one else has shown up, didn't you say it's, like, a party?"

"Mhm," Michelle nods into the joint, "Party." She wonders to herself who's going to come to a party now that Tony's halfway somewhere Michelle doesn't even want to think about, a vegetable in the hospital. She passes the blunt back to Cassie and reaches for the bottle of tequila on the table. "I know _I'm_ sure having fun."

Cassie hovers over the joint for a long moment, draining it, and then dropping the papers onto the ash tray. "Do you miss him?" She leans back into the crook of Michelle's shoulder. She's so small that she fits. It makes her feel safe.

Two, three, four swallows and Michelle puts the bottle down. Cassie's not even sure if Michelle heard her until her head drifts back and she mutters "Fuck, Cassie. Don't ask me that."

"I miss him," Cassie whispers against Michelle's neck, she feels the muscles working, wants to be part of them.

Michelle sighs and hands Cassie the bottle. "Have some."

Cassie can't manage more than a quick swallow. She sputters a little, coughing on the bitter taste. "I miss you, Chele."

"I'm right here, Cassie."

Cassie slides her arm around Michelle's waist, pulling herself closer. "I miss you." She brushes her fingers over Michelle's hair, staring at the television though it's turned off. She can see their reflections in the black if she concentrates hard enough; the bend of the screen creates a distance between them. Something that Cassie doesn't want to see, so she turns her face away and into the abyss of Michelle's neck, tasting the soft skin. "Hi," she whispers against the jaw line.

"I can't do this Cassie," Michelle says, her voice strained. Her fist is tangled in the afghan, her body tight. "Not... not the way things are." She twists away, swallowing hard.

Cassie blinks, dropping her hand. "Oh," she says, blinking again, faster. She can't seem to find any other words. "Okay, like." Michelle's face looks sad in the reflection in the television set. "Whatever." Cassie fiddles with the label on the tequila bottle, flicking at the edges so the paper pulls away.

She leans back against the couch cushions, staring into their reflections, now two completely separate entities.

 


End file.
